


Alone

by delorita



Category: Dracula 2000 (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, Fix-It, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: After letting him burn, Mary misses Dracula terribly...





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my folders, realising I have never posted it. It's one of my fix its lol Written in 2012 when I was soooooo fangirling over Gerard Butler.

She missed something.

After she’d killed Dracula in the name of her father – of course also to save the world, herself and Simon – she missed something.

The more the weeks and months went by, the more she was aware of it.

She thought she could finally be happy, finally be free, free of the tangles in her mind. 

For a few weeks she had lived with Simon in London. In the beginning everything was fine and they seemed to be happy. But until now she’d always managed not to have sex with him. Once she was suffering a headache, then she had her monthly period, and another time she had to work overtime in her new job.

To tell the truth, she actually didn’t want to have sex for fear Simon’s touches would remove the last memories of the man of her nightmares.

Because it wasn't only nightmares.

The vampire Lucy was right. When she looked back now, her body aching with longing, Mary never told her about the wonderful dreams, the dreams that came much more often then the nightmares.

Dracula had held her in his arms all night long, caressed her tenderly, stroked her gently. She had slid her tongue across his flawless skin and buried her fingers in his silky curls while he playfully kissed her.

It always felt so real. And as much as she was in total shock when she woke from the nightmares, as much she woke totally satisfied and happy when it was one of the blissful dreams, as though she had really slept with this man.

Now that she knew who he was and how everything fit together, she didn’t have the constant feeling of schizophrenia anymore and the feeling of losing it all the time. She was able to think clearly and didn’t need the many pills on her nightstand any longer.

But she missed her best friend too. She regretted that she didn’t tell her about the hot dreams as well, maybe then Lucy wouldn’t have felt so betrayed in the end.

Betrayed---Mary heard herself sob at the thought. Of course she’d betrayed Dracula as well. But it was about life and death in that moment. He was a killer and had already murdered her best friend, her father and countless innocent people. But still…

She got dressed slowly and opened the door carefully. Simon slept on safe and sound.

Her feet carried her as if on their own accord to her father’s antique store, through the security zones, which she closed very carefully behind her, until far, far down into the last vault.

She felt no fear.

She had not been here again since she had put Dracula’s ashes into the silver coffin, securing it safely after that. It was a very odd feeling. She listened to herself, hopeful to get a sign from the tall dark haired stranger/acquaintance , but there was nothing.

She sighed. 

How could she be so stupid to think there would be anything left of him? He got burned by the morning sun after all.

Back then, she’d thought she had done a heroic deed, but not any more.

She missed him terribly. 

His eyes, which were able to capture her with one deep glance. His hands, so gentle, they made her shake with arousal.

He exactly knew how to use his lips and his soft tongue, where to kiss and where to find the most sensitive places on her body.

Mary sighed. She had never noticed vampire teeth before. They did not show when he smiled nor when he explored her body with his mouth or covered hers with his.

Just sometimes in the nightmares she’d had the impression that he had them, but she was never sure.

He had never hurt her. The terrible thing about the nightmares was that they’d always been trapped together in such small spaces, where they could not move or breathe properly. Sometimes he wore a mask, and sometimes she did. She thought she would suffocate and would never be able to escape. Their screaming made her nearly deaf. And when he thrashed about in panic, she thought she would have bruises in the morning, but she never had any.

She let herself slide slowly to the floor against the coffin’s base and sat there in absolute darkness and silence, listening to her own breathing, clenching and unclenching her fists. She got the impression that one part of her was missing.

That was how Dracula must have felt when her father was living from his blood.

She covered her face with her hands and without her noticing it, tears started to run down her cheeks.

Why didn’t she ask her father much earlier about her dreams?

Why didn’t she try to find another way to capture Dracula again?

Why…why did she refuse his charm anyway?

Because she was raised that way. Because there just couldn’t exist a world with vampires in it.

At the thought she felt such a piercing pain in her heart that made her cry out loudly.

What was that?

After a few moments, when the pain didn’t come again, she tried to look at it differently.

Why couldn’t humans and vampires be allies? Vampires had been humans once after all, who never wanted to kill someone in the first place.

She remembered a few books and movies she’d read and seen about vampires (Yes, she’d loved to read and watched that stuff. Now she knew why.) They didn’t always have to feed on humans. Animals were enough as well.

When she thought this, a wonderful warm feeling covered her heart as though someone was rewarding her for trying to look at the problem in another way. 

Someone?

Mary started to shake, it couldn’t be that…

The feeling disappeared as fast as it had come but Mary continued to follow her thoughts…

Everything I am is yours

And all you are is mine.

Blood of my blood.

Flesh of my flesh.

Dracula’s words and his insisting, deep voice were burned into her brain. She started to murmur them under her breath. Again and again and again, until she fell asleep while doing so.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

You are still mine.

Dracula’s red-rimmed silver-grey eyes were fixating her, looking into her. She felt it, even though he stood very far away, just like he did a long time ago in her old flat. 

He looked just as stunning. The long black cloak, black pants, no shirt. No scratches or burns on his well-built torso or his handsome face.

Mary jumped up, startled, rubbing her eyes. 

Then she heard it again.

“You are still mine.” It echoed through the dark vault.

She shuddered at the tone of voice. It sounded very real and very dangerous. Suddenly she wasn’t sure any more if it had been a good idea to come here. She hesitantly got to her feet.

“No.” Dracula’s voice was in her head now and she didn’t move, rooted on the spot. 

“Close your eyes again.” 

There was something in his voice that let her instantly do as she was told. As soon as she’d closed her eyes again, he stood in front of her, very closely. She was able to see the tiny blue veins in his cheeks. 

Her heart was racing.

She was really scared now. She’d killed him after all.

She tried to make a step backwards and open up her eyes again but she couldn’t. His glance captured her with its intensity.

„Why did you come here tonight?"

His glance penetrated her and he showed his sharp vampire teeth.

“You aren’t real.” She stammered and didn’t know what to do with her hands. One part of her wanted to gently lay them on his chest, but the other part wanted to push him away as far as possible.

“I am real.” His voice had suddenly changed. It was low and tender. „I am real in your head." He slowly walked around her. She didn’t know what to do.

„Answer my question." He growled. She felt how he removed her jacket. It was a feather light movement, as though he didn’t use his hands at all…but then how could he? 

He was ash.

Mary was totally confused now.

“I…I don’t know.” She felt a gentle brush of lips on her neck.

How could that be?

Her brain started to work feverishly, but her body already leaned against him, half expecting to fall into nothingness. But he stood really behind her. 

“Mary.” It was only a soft breath against her ear. She thought she was loosing it completely now. She turned slowly.

„I forgive you." 

Mary didn’t know if it was good or bad that he was able to read her thoughts. Yes, that had been exactly the reason why she had come here. She wanted him to forgive her. To forgive her that she had murdered him…

What nonsense.

Her breath stopped when she forced herself to look him in the eye. She saw herself.

„You're mine, remember?" He caressed her cheek gently.

“But how can that be?” She gave in to the temptation and laid her hand onto his chest. It felt cool but she didn’t touch nothing as she thought again she would. Dracula closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath. Then he took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips.

„We can not be without each other." He pulled her towards in and murmured into her ear, „I had to search for you." His lips brushed her ear lobe, „And now, you had to search for me."

She was shaking. Of course he was right. They were tied together through indestructible bonds of blood. That’s why she became more and more restless during the last weeks. That’s why she cursed her action and lived through it again and again inside her head.

He pulled her gently against him.

“Judas wanted to die,” she whispered all of a sudden, looking up at him, while her fingers started to play with his dark curls. “I felt it.” She tiptoed to be close to his mouth. Without an answer he brushed his lips across hers.

„You are right. He wanted to die." He glanced very deeply into her eyes. „But you want to live." He kissed her eyelids and pressed her against his chest. „So I have to live too." 

He only looked at her. She wasn’t able to say anything. Her thoughts and feelings were tumbled together way too much. The only thing she knew at the moment was that she never wanted to let go of him again. 

She pulled his head down and pressed her slightly open lips against his, let her tongue dive into his cool mouth and felt instantly how he pulled herself against him as though he never wanted to let go of her as well. His tongue slid against hers and just in this moment they started to float, just as they had done on the roof, a long time ago.

My Mary.

She heard his voice in her head and while they kissed she knew she needed to find a way to resurrect him, if possible and not dangerous.

Don't think about it now.

His kiss grew much more intense and she felt his vampire teeth grow. She didn’t care, she sucked even harder at his tongue. He turned them around, so he was on his back. She noticed exactly how aroused he was. She let her tongue and hands slide across his throat and then his chest. She suddenly got the urge to bite him.

When she licked her lips he only nodded his head slightly and at the moment when she pushed her teeth into his flesh just above his left nipple, she realized in shock, that it were vampire teeth as well. But he pressed her head against him and a deep, relieved, “Yessss,” escaped him.

She sucked the blood that actually shouldn’t even exist and already felt drunk after a few sips. Because of that she hadn’t realized that they were suddenly both naked.

Mary moved above him like a cat. He was so tempting, so perfect, so hard, she couldn’t resist the invitation and in an instant she sat on him, took all of him in.

They both groaned with lust, shuddering. He turned them again and floated above her, burrowing himself into her even more. She spread her legs as far as possible, took his face in her hands and without thinking she implored him, “Bite me!”

Dracula didn’t need that invitation twice. He pulled out of her, looked very intently at her, as though he wanted to make sure again that she really meant it, she nodded and added, “Please!” in a very needy voice.

He sunk into her, powerful, sensuous. Twice. Teeth and cock. He took her whole. Body and soul. She arched against him and they floated together. He’d never been that deep inside of her and she held him impossibly tight, heard him drink her blood. The sound alone aroused her immensely. She pressed her breasts against him, twined her fingers into his hair without the fear of hurting him.

He drank and with each sip he pushed forcefully into her. She felt like she’d faint and like in trance she finally bit into the pulse point at his neck.

Everything exploded before her eyes and her body melted against him, from the inside and from the outside. She realized how his blood gave her new strength, how it pulsed through her like a new elixir of life.

They found an extraordinary rhythm of giving and taking and it felt as though they’d make love for the very first time. While she drank from him and felt like on cloud nine, she thought, “Dracula, I love you.”

“I love you, Mary.” He was shaking and moaning and shuddering.

When they were sliding down to the floor the limbs were still tightly entwined…

But suddenly she woke and he was gone.

She was terribly cold.

She was really naked, her clothes strewn everywhere.

Her neck was hurting at a certain point. She felt for it but there was nothing.

She tried to be calm. She knew that wasn’t a dream. She still felt the wonderful warmth of her orgasm, Dracula’s hands and lips on her, inside of her…

Mary?

“Yes.” She thought very hesitantly.

You're not going crazy. It was real. You will give me my life back, when I can drink from you one time a week.

Again she put her fingers against her neck. But there weren’t any holes.

You are not a vampire, my beloved.

She smiled and thought, Thank you, beloved.

She tried to find all her clothes. She’d lost her flashlight somewhere. She was still shaking but not from fear but because of the anticipation for the next time.

I'll be tame, when I am alive again.

She grinned, maybe she didn’t want him to be really tame? He just shouldn’t bite people (except her).

As you wish.

Now she laughed loudly and Dracula joined. Their joined laughter filled the whole vault with the unusually cheerful sound.

F I N


End file.
